Pudding, Drops & Brausepulver
by whathobertie
Summary: Sein Entzug in Mayfield in drei Teilen. Gen, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler, Prompts: Mobile, Float & Extreme.
1. Karamellpudding mit Kirschgarnitur

**TITEL:** Pudding, Drops & Brausepulver**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Amber, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER: **1.500**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Sein Entzug in Mayfield in drei Teilen.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #065: Mobile, Prompt #009: Float, Prompt: #061: Extreme

* * *

_Eine Geldbörse, ein Handy, ein Pager, eine Uhr.  
Zurückgelassen hat er ihn aber mit noch viel mehr.  
_

**Amber I: Karamellpudding mit Kirschgarnitur**

Als Wilson den Schlüssel im Schloss umdreht, denkt er an die Szene im Nieselregen zurück. Keine Berührung, nur erschöpfte Blicke. Augen, gerichtet in eine ungewisse Zukunft, die immer wieder den tröstlichen Blick zurück suchen. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln, nicht mehr als ein zuckender Mundwinkel, eine zufallende Tür, Nebel, der noch dichter wird und die unendlich lang erscheinende Straße nach und nach verschluckt.

Bevor er das Licht anmacht, lässt er den Raum in der Dunkelheit auf sich wirken. Am Ende entscheidet er sich gänzlich gegen jede Beleuchtung. Der Schlüssel ruht schwer und kühl in seiner Hand, brennt wie Eis auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Fast erwartet er, dass ein Geist vor ihm durch das Zimmer schwebt, aber es passiert nichts. Alles bleibt dunkel, starr und still.

Seine Hand streicht im Vorbeigehen über die dunklen Möbel. Sie führt ihn durch das Wohnzimmer bis zum Klavier, wo er sich ohne ein letzes Bisschen Körperspannung auf dem kleinen Hocker niederlässt. In seinen Fingern juckt es, sie wollen spielen, die Tasten berühren, die wiederum die kleinen Hämmer betätigen und auf wundersame Weise doch keinen Krach fabrizieren.

Fast fühlt er sich so, als könne er tatsächlich spielen, doch am Ende wird nicht viel daraus. Ein zweigestrichenes C, nicht mehr. Der Nachhall in der gespannten Stille ist länger, als er ihn erwartet hatte. Ein wenig erleuchtet er den schemenhaften Raum, doch als er sich in Luft aufgelöst hat, ist mit ihm auch das Licht wieder gegangen.

Wilson sitzt abermals im Dunkeln. Es geht ein Weilchen so.

Ohne das ebenmäßige Streben einer noch so kleinen Lichtquelle fällt ihm schließlich gar nicht auf, dass ihm längst die Augen zugefallen sind. Voll wehmütiger Erschöpfung haben sich seine Lider über die Augäpfel gelegt. Sein Körper überlegt, ob er die anderen Sinne mitziehen soll, hinein in die Wogen der Entspannung.

Während seine Augen geschlossen bleiben, suchen seine Hände in der Innentasche seines Mantels nach der ledernen Geldbörse seines Freundes. Er nimmt sie heraus und legt sie vor sich auf den Flügel, streicht kurz mit den Fingern über die ebenmäßig lackierte Oberfläche des Instruments. Daneben drapiert er in einer schnurgeraden Linie auch die anderen Gegenstände: sein Handy, den Pager, die Uhr.

Er wendet sich wieder der Geldbörse zu, streicht mit den Fingern noch einmal über das samtweiche Material und inhaliert den kräftigen Geruch des Leders, der nie so ganz zu verfliegen scheint, ganz gleich, wie lange man sie schon mit sich herumträgt.

Als er sie öffnet, wacht House auf. Eine Schweißperle rinnt über sein Gesicht.

Momente der Orientierungslosigkeit folgen, doch ihr lautes Schmatzen bringt die Erinnerung zurück und katapultiert ihn in die Zelle mit den gefliesten Wänden, dem vergitterten Fenster, dem nassgeschwitztem Bett. Seine Hände zittern unter der fremden Bettdecke, das kurze Haar ist klamm, sie immer noch da.

Sie betrachtet ihn eine Weile, schmatzend und immer mit der kleinen Portion Herablassung, die er vielleicht genau so auch verdient hat.

"Willst du auch was?", fragt sie und hält ihm die kleine Dessertschüssel mit einer hellbraunen Masse und der kleinen Kirsche obenauf entgegen.

Er würgt, doch es scheint sie nicht zu interessieren.

"Sahnehäubchen?", bohrt sie weiter, nimmt einen großen Löffel zur Hand und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er sich in die kleine Metallschüssel neben dem Bett übergibt.

Er ringt nach Luft, wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers den Mund ab, und sie isst währenddessen einfach weiter.

"Ich weiß, du willst mich ignorieren", räumt sie unumwunden ein, "aber eine Frage habe ich da noch: Was willst du denn, das Wilson findet? Oder hast du etwa Angst, dass er etwas Bestimmtes findet?"

"Nein", presst er mit letzter Kraft zwischen spröden Lippen hervor, an denen der Geschmack seines Mageninhalts haftet.

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen, _na dann_.

Sein Herz rast, in seinen Ohren klingelt und rauscht es unentwegt, und sein Kopf versucht zu ergründen, ob es da vielleicht doch etwas gibt. Er hasst es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch so schlimm wie jetzt, war es noch nie.


	2. Wie ein rundgelutschter Drops

_Es fühlt sich an wie Schweben.  
Doch an diesem Punkt ist er noch lange nicht._

**Amber II: Wie ein rundgelutschter Drops**

Wie Schweben. Die Fäden der eigenen Marionette gekappt und endlich frei genug, um die kraftlosen Glieder treiben zu lassen. Leblos driften seine Arme und Beine in der wohligen Wärme des Wassers, die nur entsteht, weil er die Augen geschlossen hält. Sobald er sie wieder aufmacht, wird auch die Kälte zurückkehren.

Die Kälte der Welt, die Kälte der Einrichtung, die Kälte in ihm selbst.

"Gre-eg", säuselt eine Stimme etwas entfernt, die Tonleiter dabei behutsam hinaufspringend.

Er weiß, dass sie es ist, doch er darf nicht auf sie hören, muss sie ignorieren, sie loswerden, sie endgültig hinter sich lassen, damit es wieder überall wärmer werden kann.

Sie säuselt erneut, er ignoriert erneut und kann doch an nichts anderes denken.

Als die Luft aus seinen Lungen geschwunden ist, lässt er sich zurück an die Oberfläche treiben. Seine Augen bleiben geschlossen, doch die Kälte hat ihn trotzdem schon wieder eingenommen. Es hilft nichts, die Lider noch fester aufeinanderzudrücken, denn er wird dieser Welt nicht entkommen.

Das Geräusch des herannahenden Pflegers zwingt ihn, sich der ganzen Grausamkeit zu stellen. "Fertig?", fragt der junge Mann und gibt die Antwort schon gleich selbst.

House schluckt, nickt, richtet sich etwas auf und kann seinen Blick wieder nicht von Amber nehmen. Man hilft ihm aus der Badewanne, doch seine Augen driften immer wieder ab, sehen sie beinahe lasziv auf dem Wannenrand sitzen, das immer gleiche, demütigende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Halluzinieren Sie?", fragt der Pfleger.

"Nein", sagt House bestimmt und bedeckt schamvoll seinen Körper, den Amber mit einem teuflischen Grinsen von oben bis unten mustert.

Die Fließen brennen unter seinen nackten Füßen, die Kälte des Badezimmers hüllt seinen entblößten, nassen Körper ein. Zum ersten Mal ist er froh, gleich wieder in seine Zelle zurückkehren und unter der Bettdecke verschwinden zu können.

Er hofft, sie ist endlich weg, wenn er die Decke wieder zurückschlägt, damit die ersehnte Freiheit sich nicht mehr nur auf die wenigen Sekunden unter Wasser beschränken muss.


	3. Von prickelnd bis aufbrausend

_Sie verschwindet.  
Etwas anderes kommt._

**Amber III: Von prickelnd bis aufbrausend**

Als er sie das letzte Mal sieht, schleckt sie sich genüsslich Brausepulver von den Fingern. Sie bietet ihm nichts an und irgendwie macht es ihn misstrauisch, weil sie sonst immer versucht ihn zu involvieren und noch weiter in den Strudel nach unten hineinzuziehen.

Dann schließt er die Augen und sie ist weg. Auch als er sie wieder öffnet. Sie ist weg.

Er hebt den Kopf, sieht sich in der Leere um, kneift die Augen misstrauisch zusammen und sucht erneut, doch es gibt keine Ecke, aus der sie plötzlich wieder hervorspringen könnte. Sie ist und bleibt weg.

Er lässt seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen, erlaubt einem zaghaften Lächeln, sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten, als ohne jede Vorankündigung etwas durch seinen Körper fährt, das er so noch nicht erlebt hat. Der Schmerz ist extremer als alles, was er kennt.

Die Intensität raubt ihm von der einen Sekunde auf die nächste die Luft, seine Hände umklammern den Krater in seinem Bein, so als hätte der Meteorit gerade erst darin eingeschlagen.

Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sein Körper zu diesen Schmerzen fähig ist, dass es überhaupt möglich sei so etwas zu durchleben. Jetzt weiß er es besser und es macht es nur noch schlimmer, dass er immer der Meinung war, ärgere Schmerzen als die von damals, von jenem Tag, als er so viel von seinem Leben verlor, gäbe es nicht.

Es ist, als hätte sie als Hinterlassenschaft ihr Brausepulver in seine Wunde gestreut, bevor sie für immer gehen musste. Und jetzt schäumt und zischt es, brennt an den Enden der freigelegten Nerven, durchbohrt Mark und Bein, und bleibt am Ende in seinem Hirn für immer bestehen.

Wäre sie hier, würde sie lachen. Über ihn und den komischen Anblick, den er bietet, so wie er von rechts nach links und wieder zurück rollt und den Schmerz doch nicht loswird.

Er weiß nicht, wo die plötzliche Qual herkommt, kann es sich nicht erklären und sieht deshalb immer wieder nur das lächerliche Bild von ihr mit dem Brausepulver, weil sein Hirn verzweifelt versucht, einen Sinn herzustellen.

Und plötzlich versteht er, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit davon abgelenkt hat, sein fast schon schützender Mantel war, der den Schmerz von ihm abgehalten hat. Jetzt ist sie weg und hat ihn sich selbst überlassen. Ganz, ganz grausam und ein wenig wohlgesonnen zugleich. Er muss es ohne sie schaffen.

Er will, dass es aufhört und vielleicht will er sogar, dass sie zurückkommt. Sie hat ihn verrückt gemacht, jetzt tut es der Schmerz. Es ist ein bisschen wie Sterben und das Gefühl kennt er nur zu gut. Verlassen von allen und der eigenen Pein ungeschützt ausgeliefert.

**ENDE**


End file.
